


Dance With Me

by petite_fleur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Russian Roulette, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_fleur/pseuds/petite_fleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SanSan Russian Roulette Challenge on Live Journal. (http://sansaxsandor.livejournal.com/613106.html)</p><p>The prompt was: Sansa takes it upon herself to teach Sandor how to dance during the visit to Winterfell after spying Joffrey and others taunting that no one would ever want to dance with him... Ideally, all the Stark kids try to "help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwoody/gifts).



“What in the seven hells is happening here?” Sandor inquired as they approached the heart tree. The little bird had politely asked him to escort her to the godswood to pray, he assumed. Although that was hardly the prospect since the other Stark children were gathered there, making him feel like an intruder.

“Sir Sandor, please mind your tongue.” she blushed, turning her eyes to the younger Stark.

“I’m no Sir, girl” he grunted.

“Sansa, is this the man you wanted help with?” Robb carried a suspicious look.

“Yes, brother.”

“She’s gone mad!” Arya laughed. “I can’t wait to see mother’s face when you dance with the dog!”

“Arya, stop!”

“Would one of the wolves care to explain what is this all about?” Sandor interfered, feeling angry with the unexpected situation.

“Apparently our sister thinks you should be the one who opens the ballroom with her tonight at the dinner we’ll host. We’re here to help her rehearse.” The bastard explained.

“If you would like to dance with me, my lord.” Sansa added with a shy smile as red painted her pretty cheeks.

“I do  _not_ dance!”

“  _Please!_ ” she begged with her beautiful blue eyes open wild.  _How can I deny her?_

He snorted, looking away. When he gave her a single nod, she jumped and called Bran to start playing the flute he was carrying. Her joy was almost enough compensation for the dying embarrassment he felt next.  _Almost!_

Sandor grabbed the little bird’s hand and tried to mimic the position of dancers, encircling her tiny waste with his other hand. She putted her free one in his chest for he was too tall and she couldn’t reach his shoulders. When she looked him in the eyes, Sandor was sure his heart had stopped beating.

Then the older Stark came behind him to adjust his posture. “Clegane, you should…”

“Take your hands away from me or I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Calm down, man!” Robb said, approaching Jon. “Look at us… I’ll be you and Jon will be Sansa!”

“Why do I have to be Sansa?” Jon complained, as the brothers embraced themselves like a couple. They began moving along with Bran’s song, showing the steps to them.

“See? That’s how you should hold her and move…” Arya was contorting with laughter seeing her usual serious brothers dance with each other.

After a few minutes trying to carry her along with the music as the Stark brothers showed, they were flowing. He’d stepped on her feet a dozen times, but she didn’t complaint.

“I saw what they did to you… Joffrey and the others.” she whispered, so only he could hear.

“I don’t want your pitty!” he snorted angrily.

“You don’t have it!” she placed her head in his chest, in a most intimate way. “Because I want this… with  _you_!”

Years later he would remember that day, as he married Sansa in that same godswood. When they danced, all her brothers had a smile in their faces – even Arya.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a real challenge to me!  
> I usually don't write in cannon and the 500 words limit is something very very hard. I tried to fill the prompt as best as I could, I hope you all enjoy it :)


End file.
